Amor de luna
by JuliBussot
Summary: El suicidio era mi única salvación..O eso creía -¿Porque me salvaste?- Pregunte a ese atemorizarte ser. Sus ojos carmesí me traspasaron, había hambre en ellos. No sabia que quería de mi.. -Matame, por favor- Susurre, y vacilante se acerco a mi. SasuSaku


Todo empezó esa noche… En la que nadie se imaginaba por lo que yo estaba pasando. Mi familia menos que nadie y mis amigos… Nunca estuvieron junto a mí. Me di cuenta de que ya no había esperanzas tarde; muy tarde.

Me imagine en el suelo, muerta y sin nadie que llorase por mí. Mire hacia abajo y la infinidad me impacto, estaba a demasiada altura y solo se veía oscuridad. No ver un final causaba algo no muy lindo en mi, nada que esperar, nada con que chocar… La nada en sí misma me había traído hasta ese punto: la fina y quebradiza línea entre la vida y la muerte. Nadie iba a esperar mi regreso; nadie iba a necesitarme. Observe la luna, mi única acompañante en este adiós. Su luz se reflejaba sobre mis ojos verdes escarlata encegueciéndome por momentos; haciendo que este momento suicida; se viera al menos un poco mejor.

Todos mis sentimientos, junto a mi corazón roto; que se encontraban en una inmutable caja de cristal en mi interior, decidieron volver a salir… Haciendo que por mi rostro esas tan conocidas lagrimas volvieran a caer desenfrenadamente.

Acaricie lentamente los ladrillos sobre mis manos. Sintiendo el borde que me llevaría a la muerte. El borde de aquel ventanal gigante; que coronaba a la perfección un gran campanario abandonado y muy alto, creando un vacio que nunca se acababa. El lugar en donde me encontraba era muy conocido, lleno de leyendas y mitos; muy temido por los aparentes espectros que se encontraban aquí. Espectros en pena, igual que yo. Muchos decían que miles de mujeres y hombres se habían suicidado aquí, y aquí habían quedado. La incógnita que todos tenían sobre el misterio de este lugar, yo estaba por revelarla por mi propia cuenta.

Mi vida la vivía sin ganas de continuarla. Muchos no me creían pero hoy había llegado mi edén. Lo había asumido, ya no dudaba y mi corazón juraba saltar advirtiendo mi alma muerta. Comenzó como una amenaza, como una mentira, que término siendo cierta. Deje mi casa, familia y amigos; junto una nota que se leía con dificultad. Salí descalza, en ropas ligeras, sin fuerzas, sin nervios ni impulsos. Recordaba haber pasado por una calle solitaria, todo estaba muy oscuro y llovía. Los faroles apagados me observaban pasar igual que el paso del tiempo y la tristeza. Había llegado aquí con la intención de tan sólo estar sola ahora, en un laberinto sin salida, tenía miedo de decir adiós. Era cobarde, me había rendido más de una vez y termine perdiendo el sentido. Mi alma pedía a gritos salir de mi cuerpo, que ya sentía como si estuviera muerto.

Termine de subirme al borde del ventanal. Detrás de mí se encontraba un lugar donde aparentemente debía haber una gran campana; pero el paso de los años se la había llevado. Me quite los miedos y enfrente mi corto destino. Quite una mano de la pared y la coloque a uno de mis costados. Solo una de mis manos hacia que no pierda el equilibrio; una mano para caer. No temía a la muerte  
Solo temía a seguir con vida

Una fresca brisa me hizo saber que hacia lo correcto. Mi pelo rosado se deslizo con él, al igual que mi largo y sucio vestido blanco, tentándome a caer. Cerré los ojos y suspire. Una pequeña sonrisa interna de satisfacción surgió en mi interior. Saque mi otra mano del ladrillo y sentí que pendía sobre un hilo. Con ambas manos a los costados, me despedí de todo lo que me hacia mal y agradecí a lo poco que me hacia bien.

Un nudo en el estomago se me formo cuando la brisa se puso violenta. Mi cuerpo dependía del viento y este quería llevarme con él. Descifre que estaba a punto de caer; y me deje llevar. Todo se desvanecía _-__¿Habrá algo después de la muerte?-_ Pensé instantáneamente. Solo sabía que pronto lo sabría.

Como lo esperaba, perdí el equilibro y no quise recuperarlo. Quizás tenía miedo… porque mi mente se puso en blanco y mi corazón se detuvo. Deje de tener noción del espacio tiempo y comencé a caer; a mi parecer, muy lentamente.

Lo inesperado, quizás irracional y poco lógico sucedió. Algo me tomo con fuerza por detrás y me levanto en vilo. Era totalmente absurdo que algo o alguien pudiera salvarme en esas circunstancias. Ya que yo ya había caído casi 10 metros y a gran velocidad.

Pero sucedió. Todo en unos pocos segundos. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y me vi en el aire; para qué un momento después eso que me había salvado, me tire violentamente contra la pared, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo golpee contra ella como una bolsa de papas. Mi cabeza recibió lo peor y me sentí muy mareada por unos momentos. Lleve una mano a mi pelo y sentí algo liquido y caliente brotar de allí. Estaba sangrando, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para tener mucho dolor.

-¿Qué rayos…? –No pude terminar la frase. Ni siquiera pude pestañar y me olvide de todo atisbo de dolor. Al levantar la vista ese ser blanquecino me dejo absorta y boquiabierta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo. Dejo todo en mucho suspenso porque soy re mala (?)**

**Bueno, cualquier duda, sugerencia o amenaza no duden en dejar rw. DEJEN RW QUE ES GRATIS MANGA DE P#-! Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco trágico pero buen…**

**Aguante el SasuSaku :D Saludos..**


End file.
